paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY: The Heist
Пасхалки и отсылки в PAYDAY: The Heist предстают в виде событий и предметов, находящихся в самой игре. Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2 Данные пасхалки были созданы из-за тесного сотрудничества между Overkill Software и Valve. В игре есть целый ряд отсылок к Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2. *No Mercy — ограбление госпиталя, который имеется в одноименной кампании игры Left 4 Dead. В данном ограблении надо похитить кровь с вирусом зелёного гриппа. Во всей миссии есть целый ряд отсылок, помимо того, что это ограбление — одна большая отсылка. **В начале, в лифте, можно встретить Билла из Left 4 Dead. Его также озвучивает Jim French, человек, озвучивший Билла в оригинальной игре. **По громкоговорителю, когда называют имена врачей, упоминают "William Overbeck" — полное имя Билла из Left 4 Dead. **Если в конце ограбления лифт упадет из-за обстрела, есть шанс побега через морг, где тела начинают дергаться и издавать шипение. **У пациента проявятся симптомы зелёного гриппа, когда у него будет взята кровь: тёмные вены, бледная кожа и пузыри, позже он может начать кашлять, как Курильщик из Left 4 Dead. ***Во вселенной Left 4 dead превращение в особый тип зомби происходит лишь через две недели, но пациент пропускает фазу простого заражённого. ***В конце ограбления Бэйн может спросить команду об их самочувствии в связи с бледностью и кашлем. Это означает, что грабители заразились вирусом. **На ограблении можно найти рентгеновские снимки руки, которые повторяют ее положение на обложке игры. **Когда отключат свет, есть шанс найти Ведьму из Left 4 Dead, в уборной, справа от приёмной. Также можно услышать её плач на ограблении. **В раздевалке на одном из шкафчиков есть имя "Faliszek". Это отсылка к Chet Faliszek, сценаристу Left 4 Dead. **Также в конце ограбления Бэйн говорит: "Sorry guys, you left for dead". **В самом госпитале расположены такие же ящики, какие были в Left 4 Dead. Они стоят там же, где и стояли. Также, на боксарте, справа от всех грабителей, изображен ящик с медикаментами, на котором лежит берет, который носит Билл в Left 4 Dead. *Маски Infected, которые можно получить, если иметь на одном аккаунте PAYDAY: The Heist и Left 4 Dead. *В Diamond Heist можно найти картины с изображением Сони Кински (ориг. Sonja Kinski), чей образ достался Зои. *В Panic Room можно найти четыре аптечки из Left 4 Dead. *В Counterfeit, в одной из комнат в доме, есть игрушки в виде особых заражённых из Left 4 Dead. *В Counterfeit на Left 4 Dead ссылается диалог девушки по телефону. Она задается вопросом, где Митчелл и Уилсон получают свои деньги, а позже она предполагает, что деньги могут быть поддельными. Также она упоминает шум в подвале, после чего шутит: "Maybe it's a zombie?". Позже она говорит, что надеется, что кто-нибудь заберет ее с вечеринки и не "оставит ее тут умирать" (ориг. "left her for dead here"). *Достижение "Left for Dead". Схватка *Название ограбления Heat Street и сценарий, по которому оно движется, отсылает на фильм. *В Heat Street парковка, куда грабители загоняют Мэтта, называется "Jake's Parking". В фильме Нил Макколи с подстреленным Крисом Шихерлисом были на парковке с таким же названием. Zack's Parking (1).jpg Zack's Parking (2).jpg *В Heat Street, Мэтт называет свою жертву "пятном", что отсылается на выражение Майкла Черитто. *Сопровождаемая музыка из ограбления First World Bank похожа на саундтрек из этого фильма. *Маски "Moderator" и "Overkill" по внешнему виду копируют хоккейные маски из фильма. Mask Moderator and Overkill (Heat) (1).jpg Mask Moderator and Overkill (Heat) (2).jpg Mask moderator.jpg Mask Overkill.jpg *В Slaughterhouse, грабители останавливают конвой Murkywater таким же способом, что и главные герои фильма. Stop the Convoy (Heat).jpg *Если на ограблении First World Bank нейтрализовать всех охранников до приезда полиции, один из ботов команды (если таковы имеются) встанет на один из столов в лобби и скажет: "Мы не собираемся никого убивать! Мы здесь за деньгами банка, не за вашими. Ваши деньги застрахованы государством, вы не потеряете ни копейки! Подумайте о своих семьях, не рискуйте своей жизнью. Не пытайтесь быть героями!". Такую же речь произносили в фильме во время ограбления банка. Quote Chris Shiherlis.jpg На гребне волны *При достижении 145 уровня игрок получает президентские маски, из которых маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне маска копирует 37-го бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. Point Break Mask.jpg *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В фильме Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени "Bodhi". Маски Beef Данные маски отсылаются на игры, которые вышли в тот же год, что и PAYDAY: The Heist. *Даллас — Homefront. *Хокстон — Battlefield. *Вулф — Metro 2033. *Чейнс — Jurassic Park: The Game. Beeef Dallas.png|Даллас Beeef Hoxton.png|Хокстон Beeef Wolf.png|Вулф Beeef Chains.png|Чейнс Half-Life *В игре упоминаются защитные системы White Mesa от GenSec, название которых является отсылкой к Black Mesa. *В ограблении No Mercy, в раздевалке, на одном из шкафчиков, где висит лом, есть имя "Dr. Crowbar", что в переводе означает "Доктор Монтировка". *На обеих картах в Wolfpack нужно использовать лом. Это кивок к серии игр Half-Life и сотрудничеству Valve с Overkill Software. Прочее Оружие и снаряжение *Описание B9-S отсылает к фильму Леон, где Леон использовал Beretta 92FS с идентичным глушителем. *Есть несколько отсылок в описании на гранатомет GL40: **"Noob Tube" является отсылкой к Call of Duty 4, которая популяризировала данный термин. **"Бывшая жена" (ориг. "The Ex Wife"), вероятно, является отсылкой к фильму Железный Человек 2, где один из персонажей называет так боеголовку. *Дизайн Турели может отсылать к сериалу "Макгайвер", к серии, где главный герой попадает в убежище Фонда Феникса, которое содержит в себе турели со спаренными MP5K. *В оригинальном описании Турели говорится: "Being the bad guy has never felt more alien", что может отсылать сцене к/ф "Чужие", где пришельцев атаковали автоматические турели. *Бонус Mr. Nice Guy отсылается на фильм "Бешеные псы", где персонаж по кличке "Хороший Парень Эдди (ориг. Nice Guy Eddy)" занимался сбытом украденного. **Слово "Мистер" в кодовом имени являлось отличительной чертой грабителей из фильма, что намекает на то, что использующий данный бонус комбинирует эти две роли. Ограбления *First World Bank: **В книжных шкафах, внутри банка, можно найти одну книгу, на обложке которой изображены две руки, держащие зеленое яблоко. Скорее всего, это отсылает на книгу "Сумерки", которая имеет похожую обложку, но с красным яблоком. *Heat Street: **На финальной стадии Хокстон может крикнуть "Get to the Choppa!", что является отсылкой на популярную цитату из фильма 1987 года "Хищник". **Постер ограбления очень похож на постер фильма "Начало". **Когда поджигается первая канистра с бензином, персонаж может сказать фразу: «''Burn! Burn! Yes, you're gonna burn!», которая является отсылкой на песню Bombtrack группы "Rage Against The Machine". *No Mercy: **На некоторых телефонах виден текст "idkfa" на дисплеях. Это отсылка на чит-код в играх серии "Doom". Также некоторые мониторы имеют на себе лого "UAC" — организации в мире Doom. ** До того, как мы игроки достают оружие, по громкоговорителю будут следующие сообщения для врачей: ***Dr. Acula (Dracula) и Dr. Dorian, отсылка к телесериалу "Клиника". ***"Emergency, paging Dr. Beat", отсылка к песне "Dr Beat" от "Miami Sound Machine". ***Dr. Mario, отсылка к серии игр "Mario". ***Dr. Wily, Dr. Right и Dr. Light, отсылка к персонажам серии игр "Megaman". ***Dr. Greenthumb, отсылка к "Cypress Hill". **Имя на одном из бэйджиков — Dr. PhilGood. Отсылка к "Dr. Feelgood". *Panic Room: **Когда будет заложен C4, грабитель может сказать "''We're all clear, now let's blow this thing and go home!". Это цитата Хана Соло из Звёздных войн. **Во время ограбления один из гангстеров может закричать "Eat shit and die!". Данную фразу использовал Дюк Нюкем в серии одноименных игр. *Diamond Heist: **Многие значки на столах имеют необычные имена, это имена 200 лучших игроков в PAYDAY: The Heist. На одном из значков можно прочитать имя "Santa". Также, DJ на вечеринке время от времени объявляет название запроса наследующий музыкальный трек. Названия, которые произносит DJ, берутся из списка 200 лучших игроков, которые попали в игру. Там же, во время кражи камней, персонаж иногда говорит: "Gotta Catch 'em All", что отсылает к теме Покемонов "Gotta Catch 'em All". **После того, как Бэйн сбрасывает CFO через крышу, иногда персонаж может сказать: "Yipee ki-yay, motherfucker!", ссылаясь на знаменитую фразу Джона Макклейна из фильма "Крепкий орешек", и где Ганс Грубер почти так же падает с крыши "Nakatomi" вниз на улицу. Последняя пасхалка заключается в том, что из окна небоскреба можно увидеть другой небоскреб с надписью "Flesh Pound". Очевидно, это отсылка к игре "Killing Floor". **На значках охраны написано "Mr. Hyde". Это, возможно, является отсылкой к новелле "Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда". **При получение большого бриллианта заставляет персонажа сказать "My precious!". Это является отсылкой к фильму "Властелин колец". *Counterfeit: **Метод ограбления, который предлагает Бэйн, похож на метод Роберта Де Ниро в фильме "Медвежатник". **Название сейфа "Franz Jaeger" является отсылкой к фильму "Olsen Gang". **В гараже Митчелла есть постер группы Ричарда Блума, с которого Overkill Software сделали модель Хокстона. **Имена фальшивомонетчиков Митчелла и Уилсона могут быть отсылкой к комиксу "Деннис-мучитель", где главный герой и его сосед имеют такие фамилии. *Undercover: **В конце миссии, при прыжке на соседнее здание, один из персонажей может закричать "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!", что является отсылкой к серии игр "Принц Персии". **Около главного монитора есть ноутбук. На нём нарисована карта Crime.Net которая присутствует в PAYDAY 2 в меню выбора ограбления. **Позади главного монитора, можно найти слова "Zero", "Сool", "Acid", "Burn". Это является отсылкой к фильму "Хакеры", где один хакер имел прозвище "Zero Сool", а другой — "Acid Burn". **Второй пароль — "Zygon" — отсылка к научно-фантастическому сериалу "Доктор Кто" и Зайгонам в частности. **Если Алекс успешно ставит лимузин на крышу, он кричит "Like a glove!", что является отсылкой к фильму "Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных", когда Эйс, после "удачной" парковки, кричит эту фразу http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fToRej14lCQ. **Цитата из постера "Nothing is certain but death and taxes" является отсылкой к фразе Бенджамина Франклина: "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes". **Когда Юджин будет говорить пароль, он скажет "Starbreeze". Это отсылка на Starbreeze Studios, с которой позже слилась Overkill Software. *Slaughterhouse: **Иногда, при входе на бойню, персонаж под управлением ИИ может сказать: "She's pretty tied up, hanging upside down". Это отсылка на песню "Pretty Tied Up" от "Guns N' Roses". Персонажи и противники *Иногда Даллас, под действием тока Тазера пяти или более секунд, будет кричать "Don't tase me, bro. Don't tase me, bro!". Это было взято из инцидента в университете Флориды, где Andrew Meyer сказал ту же самую фразу. *Клокер очень похож на агента третьего эшелона из серии игр "Splinter Cell". Он носит подобное обмундирование, а союзники иногда называют его "Фишер", что является отсылкой на главного героя серии — Сэма Фишера. Маски *Маска "Secret" Хокстона имеет сходство с "Saints Row: The Third", от цвета к символу. Символ также известен, как "Геральдическая лилия". Достижения *Достижение "Detective Gadget" является отсылкой на мультсериал "Инспектор Гаджет". Также, есть сходство между одеждой грабителя на иконке достижения и Инспектором Гаджетом из мультсериала. *Достижение "Hills Street Blues" ссылается на одноименный полицейский сериал 80-х годов. *Достижение "A Bridge Too Far!" отсылается на фильм "Мост слишком далеко". Прочее *На некоторых мониторах в игре можно заметить запущенный клиент Steam. *Ноутбуки в игре — VAIO (подбренд, используемый для многих компьютерных продуктов Sony). Категория:Разное PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Завершенные статьи